


There's a First for Everything

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Lillie wants to grow even more closer to Sun but he feels uneasy about it. Takes place 8 years after Ultra Sun and Moon. Sun and Lillie are both 19 years old.





	There's a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic on FF.net but I never bothered to upload it here. Now I have! Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Sun and Lillie were out and about while his mother and Meowth were out visiting a friend at Malie City in Ula'ula Island for about a few days.

In the meantime, the couple were just having an enjoyable time together by either assisting Ilima at the Trainer's School where he worked as a teacher, helping Professor Kukui with the Pokédex ever since new Pokémon were discovered around the four islands, or participating in the Battle Buffet where they emerged victorious for the umpteenth time.

However, as they finished on those activities, they often retreated to his bedroom, where they partook in an intimate moment with one another.

Sun and Lillie were sitting on his bed as they shared a kiss, their eyes closed. His hands rested on her lap while hers were caressing his face. The couple separated away from the kiss as they stared at each other with such love and affection before resuming to their activity once again. The two have never crossed that boundary of intimacy, but they hoped to do so as they wanted to take their relationship to the next level. However, as Lillie began to guide her hands to Sun's shirt, wanting to remove the clothing from him, he stopped her from doing so.

"Wait." Sun spoke as he looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong, Sun?" Lillie asked, a hint of worry on her face.

Taking a deep breath, the Alola Champion responded. "Can we just cuddle instead?"

With a grin on her face, Lillie complied to her boyfriend's request. "Of course, we can."

And so, Sun and Lillie laid on his bed, his arms wrapped around her as their bodies had clung together. He had a content expression on his face even though she could tell that he was troubled by taking their intimacy too far. It was just something that she'd have to confront about the next day or so.

Next Day…

"He stopped you from doing so?!" Mallow exclaimed as she and Lillie were dining at the former Trial Captain's family restaurant in Konikoni City. Lillie had stopped by to see her friend after she surveyed the Pokémon that inhabited Lush Jungle.

"Yeah, but I respected his choice in the end," Lillie answered as she ate her food, a gloomy expression on her face afterwards, "it's not like I'm forcing him to do so."

Mallow hurriedly reassured her friend, "Don't feel that way. I'm positive that Sun feels the same way as you do. I just think's he's overthinking on things, at least that's my guess."

Taking a sip of her drink, Lillie agreed on her friend's notion. "True, but I must hear it from Sun's own words, and it's been happening for a few days now." she then changed the subject. "That reminds me, how did you and Kiawe handle it when you two wanted to…."

Noticing the blush on Lillie's face, Mallow knew of the implication of her words. "W-well, it took some time t-to discuss about. But once we talked it over, it went out smoothly." The cook stuttered as she became flustered after mentioning the circumstance of her and Kiawe's close intimacy.

"I see," The up and coming Aether Scientist responded, a blush forming on her face, "and do you think things will get better once Sun and I talk about it?"

"Well, I can't guarantee the outcome, but if you talk it over, then you two can work out on something. Relationships are built on trust, after all." Mallow answered. "Speaking of which, have you talked about it to other people?"

Lillie nodded her head sideways, debunking Mallow's question. "I did try to talk to Moon about my issue, but I backed away because she's Sun's cousin, and it felt awkward to do so."

The former Trial Captain laughed at her friend's statement but quieted down when the patrons started to give the two a quizzical look, at least the two were at an earshot away from everyone. "Anyway, I just realized something. Doesn't Sun have a tendency to prove himself onto others?"

"You know, it has been happening lately. Usually it's by Pokémon battling, but I haven't noticed anything regarding other matters." The blonde confessed.

Mallow perked up because she may have found the reason why Sun was shying away. "I think I got it!" she loudly whispered to Lillie.

"What do you mean?" Lillie insisted, wanting to know what her friend was implying.

"Sun is worried that he won't be able to satisfy you properly. Same thing happened with me, you know." Mallow replied.

The cook's theory made sense in Lillie's mind. Sun was always trying his best to make her happy, and she'd commended him for it, but if it was taking a toll on him, then something had to be done about it. "When you put it that way, yeah," Lillie agreed in response, a bit of dread on her expression, "I can't let this perpetuate any longer."

"That's the spirit." The former Trial Captain quipped, finishing her plate. "Do you know what you need to do?"

"Yes, I know just the thing," Lillie confirmed as she also finished her food, "I think I should take my leave soon. Thank you for hearing me out, Mallow."

"Anytime, Lillie," Mallow said as a sinister thought crossed her mind, "say, if it all goes out well for you two, can you share me the details afterwards?"

The blonde's cheeks blushed to exceeding levels at her friend's commentary. "Absolutely not!" she whispered harshly so that others wouldn't hear her.

Mallow giggled in response. "Of course, Lillie. I was just teasing, y'know."

Sometimes Lillie wondered if she should discuss such matters to Mallow in the future, but at least she heard enough to take action.

Nighttime…

Sun had just finished talking to his cousin Selene through a video chat on his PC. He had just talked to her about his problem of wanting to be intimate with Lillie. As awkward as it was, Selene had given him enough advice to confront Lillie on the matter.

After the discussion with his cousin, Sun decided to spend his time in the living room reading letters from his fans until Lillie returned back to his house. Ever since he became the Alola Champion, he has been hounded on by people who wanted to meet him, even to the point of those climbing to the top of Mount Lanakila just to see him. Sometimes, the fan mail that he would receive either consists of a simple compliment to that that'd be perceived as questionable. One time, Lillie had gotten jealous because there was a letter that consisted of the person's love and adoration for Sun.

As Sun was continuing to digest more info on the letters, he heard the door opening, and then Lillie entered inside.

"Ahh, Lillie. How was your day?" Sun greeted as he rose from the couch in order to walk towards his girlfriend.

"Hey, Sun." Lillie replied as she took off her shoes and settled her belongings on a counter. She then approached her boyfriend, giving him a kiss afterwards. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good! I was just reading fan mail to pass the time, is all." Sun happily answered as he returned the kiss as well.

"Ahh, I see." she responded, though she had a hint of jealously because of her previous experience with the letters, but she had those thoughts slide away because she wanted to bring up the topic to Sun. "Listen, Sun, can we sit on the couch and talk about something?"

Puzzled by her comment, Sun decided to accept her request. "Sure thing, Lillie." Sun replied as he guided her to the living room couch. There, he and Lillie sat down, her hands holding his.

"You see, I don't know if I should put this bluntly but here goes," Lillie sighed in anticipation as she said her next words, "do you want to make love with me?"

That had Sun flustered to the point of him backing away slightly from Lillie. "W-what is the meaning of this?" he stuttered.

Lillie shifted back to his side, pressing on even further. "Do you not want to do so? If so, I compl- "However, Sun interrupted her before she could continue on.

"It's not what you think." Sun interjected, his hand resting on Lillie's lap. "To be honest, I've been plagued by thoughts of not being able to satisfy you if we'd reached that path in our relationship. Sometimes, I wonder if you'd hate me because of that."

Hearing her boyfriend's confession brought a sense of sympathy to Lillie. Mallow was right, Sun was afraid that she'd resent him for that reason. The couple have never been involved in such an activity in their lives; they were only 19 years old for Arceus' sake. Nonetheless, she had to reassure him that it wouldn't come to that.

"Elio," Lillie began, which had Sun's undivided attention because his real name was used, "there's no way that I'd ever despise you because of that. We're both inexperience in that field of love, and hey, there's a first for everything, right?" she finished, flashing her signature smile to perk him up.

Processing his girlfriend's words, Sun thought it through and realized that she was right. Then again, he always had a propensity to overthink on things, a bad habit that he'd had to conquer. "You're right. It's just, I always try my best to make you happy. I did promise your family, after all." The Alola Champion conceded as he gave her a soft smile of his own.

"I understand, but you don't have to try too hard for my sake. My love for you is unconditional for me to ever think of you otherwise, regardless of what people say." Lillie assured.

After a bit, Sun decided to make up his mind, he was going to satisfy Lillie. "I know just what to do." He then gently pushed Lillie to her back on the couch. "That is, if you're up for it." Sun asked as he wanted to hear her consent.

Giggling, Lillie complied to her boyfriend's action. "Oh definitely. There's no way that I'm missing out on this opportunity. But, I don't want to feel that I'm forcing you to do this."

In response, Sun pressed his lips onto hers, inducing a passionate kiss to the two. A few moments later, the couple separated away from the kiss. "That should tell you how I feel." The Alola Champion jested, a grin on his face.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Lillie responded as she had her lips make way to Sun's yet again.

The blonde brought her hands to Sun's neck as she tugged him down towards her, deepening the kiss. Their bodies pressed on to each other once more as his hands roamed around the sides of her body.

Lillie failed to suppress the moans that she elicited as she was becoming aroused by their moment of intimacy. Her hands went from her boyfriend's neck to the edges of his shirt. She then proceeded to fumble with it until Sun got the message to take it off. Once he did, she admired the physique that he obtained during his travels throughout the years, a beneficial perk as a well-seasoned Pokémon Trainer.

"So, how long are you going to gawk at my chest?" Sun playfully chided at Lillie, hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Shush." Lillie demanded as she pounced at Sun, surprising him in the process. Their positions changed as she straddled his lap, noticing that there was a bulge forming inside his shorts, her face became reddened than ever.

"Can you help me with my shirt?" she requested, gesturing to the fabric as she removed her socks.

The Alola Champion happily obliged as his hands slowly pulled his girlfriend's shirt away from her, revealing a white bra. Lillie then fiddled with the straps of her bra until she took it out, letting her breasts out in the open.

Sun was mesmerized by her perky breasts, though he hesitated for a bit until his hands fondled them. Lillie's moans intensified as she was reveling in the new sensation, closing her eyes to absorb in the pleasure. He lightly pinched one of her nipples, feeling a bit daring as he was inexperienced, but then again, the both of them were.

"E-Elio." Lillie uttered, though his foreplay continued on because he felt motivated after hearing her call him by his actual name, teasing both nipples in the end.

After a bit, Sun decided that it'd be best if they took their intimacy in his bedroom. Luckily, no home was home aside from them. He let his fingers slide away from her breasts, motioning her to get off of him.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?" Sun recommended, earning a nod from Lillie as she regained her composure.

"That'd be best." she responded, raising herself away from her boyfriend.

Suddenly, as Sun rose from the couch, he scooped Lillie into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Hey, it's part of the romance, right?" he insisted as he gave her a prideful grin.

Amused by her boyfriend's actions, Lillie agreed as he awarded him with a peck on the lips. "Lead the way then, love.

With that, Sun carried Lillie to his bedroom. There, he gently set her down on the bed, climbing on top in order to continue on with their kissing. She then released her lips away from his as she began to remove her shorts, leaving her in just her panties.

The Alola Champion's breath hitched as he caught sight of Lillie, close to being fully naked. Not wanting to wait any longer, the blonde asked her a simple request.

"Would you be willing to take my panties off, please?"

Sun froze in response. In his mind, he was apprehensive to do so, but seeing her so innocently, there was no chance that he'd back away. And so, with shaking hands, he guided them to the helm of Lillie's panties, tugging them slightly as an indication if he was allowed to take it off, which she nodded in agreement.

Overcoming his nervousness, Sun finally removed the last piece of clothing from Lillie, and her naked form was there for him to view. Lillie subconsciously looked away in embarrassment, she had never shown herself naked to anyone, and she somewhat felt that Sun found her repulsive.

"What's wrong, Lillie?" Sun asked with concern.

"You don't find me hideous, right?" Lillie squeaked as she braced herself for her boyfriend's answer.

With a soft smile on his face, Sun answered by locking his lips with hers with such fervor to assure his girlfriend that he wouldn't think ill of her. Lillie wrapped her arms around his neck as her bare body pressed against his.

Once they ended their brief moment of kissing, Lillie was pouting because of their predicament, she was naked whereas Sun still had his shorts on. "We can't go on while you have those on."

"Oh right, sorry." he laughed sheepishly as he hopped off the bed, taking his shorts off afterwards. Lillie licked her lips in as it was palpable for her to endure any longer. Wanting to tease his girlfriend, Sun tantalized her by slowly tugging his boxer briefs down, though he could feel a sense of nervousness within him as he was going to reveal himself to Lillie, but he shook off those thoughts.

With that, Sun's briefs dropped down to the floor, his erect manhood wide open for view. The Alola Champion also looked away in embarrassment.

"You certainly are well endeared." Lillie complimented as her face was flushed beyond extent. In a way, she found it to be kind of cute. Then, Lillie beckoned Sun to return to the bed, and he did so.

The couple adjusted themselves as they laid sideways, facing each other with lustful eyes.

"I just hope I don't mess up." Sun commented, tracing Lillie's hip with his hand, his other interlocking hers.

"Nonsense, Sun," The Aether Scientist doubted as she shifted her boyfriend to his back, "just take it easy."

Lillie crawled down to Sun's lower half of his body, viewing at the object of her attention. Her hand gently grasping his shaft. "Let me make you feel good."

Sun's voiced got caught up in the pleasure as Lillie began to stroke his cock. The sensation was foreign to the Alola Champion, though he was fully enjoying it. However, he felt a warm feeling around his manhood. Lillie just happened to have her mouth around his shaft, and she was trying her best to please her lover, despite her sloppy form.

"L-Lillie." Sun gasped as he clutched on to the bedsheets, his face blushing to no end. His girlfriend traced his cock with her tongue, tasting a bit of his pre-cum. Even though the flavor was bitter to her, she had gotten used to it.

Lillie gazed at her boyfriend as she carried along her stroking and suckling, and Sun found it quite erotic. However, he felt a build-up swelling inside, and tried to warn Lillie until it was too late.

Sun had ejaculated inside Lillie's mouth, and she was surprised by it. She released her mouth from his member, coughing slightly at the taste of his cum. Ignoring the sense of euphoria, the Alola Champion hurriedly went to Lillie's side, patting her back for comfort.

"I-I'm sorry, Lillie. Please, I didn't m-mean to- "Sun was interrupted by Lillie pressing her finger on his lips, a smile on her face.

Once she regained herself, Lillie spoke to Sun, wanting to quell his worries. "It's okay, Sun. It was unexpected, but that meant it felt good, right?"

"Of course, it did. I kinda feel bad that I came so quickly, is all." he responded.

"Don't be," Lillie countered, resting her head on his shoulder, "again, it means that I'm doing a good job."

Sun nodded sheepishly, but then he felt that he needed to repay Lillie for the favor. "Hey, Lillie, can you lay down on your back, please?"

"Why yes," she acknowledged as she laid on her back again, "trying to return the favor, huh."

"Yes, it's my turn to make you feel good." Sun confirmed as he positioned himself above Lillie, his cock nearing her slit. "Just tell me if you feel any pain."

Lillie lightly chuckled at her boyfriend's comment, though she felt happy that he cared for her well-being. "Sun, you know that's a myth, right?"

"Just wanted to be sure." The Alola Champion replied until he realized something. "Wait, I don't have any protection."

"Don't worry about that. I took the pill, so things are okay." Lillie reassured her boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath, Sun readied himself. "Okay then."

His cock finally entered inside Lillie, the pleasure being unfathomable for him to bear. Lillie reacted by tightening her hold on the sheets, her legs wrapped around Sun's waist. It wasn't a painful feeling to the blonde, which debunked Sun's concern, but the sensation was entirely pleasurable than beyond comprehension.

The Alola Champion panted for a bit as he viewed Lillie's face, her breath being shaky as a way to cope to the feeling. He buried his face on her shoulder, whispering her name as well.

"Lillie." he uttered, slowly beginning to thrust inside her.

"Please, start moving." she begged as she wanted to savor in the feeling.

Then, Sun's movements had quickened, the bed shifting a bit in the process. It was a simple sexual act that they performed but it was still effective for the two. Sun and Lillie closed their eyes, guiding their lips to each other's as his shaft went in and out her wet cave. The Alola Champion could agree that he was more of a vanilla type of guy.

Lillie could not believe that he was making love to the person that she cherished with all of her heart. This profound experience was a milestone in their relationship, and she was glad that she and Sun were able to rid of their insecurities pertaining to sex. Him thrusting into her while kissing was a perfect setting for her.

As their lips broke away from each other, with his thrusts beginning to slow down, Lillie panted a bit until she could utter a sentence to Sun. "I-I want t-to try something."

Regaining his breath as well, Sun replied back to his girlfriend. "A-and that is?"

"Well, it's going to involve you getting off me, unfortunately." she insisted.

The Alola Champion nodded in response as he exited out of Lillie, waiting for her next advice.

"Now, rest on your back, please." Lillie recommended, feeling her loins acting erratically.

Sun then laid on his back again, a tad bit eager to see what Lillie had in store. The Aether Scientist proceeded to straddle him, feeling his hardened member touching her thighs. With a smirk, Lillie guided her wet entrance to his cock, fully enveloping it in the end. She moaned in pleasure at the familiar feeling from earlier with Sun following suit. Once she had adjusted to the feeling, she looked at her boyfriend, noticing that he was muffling his voice.

And so, Lillie produced a rhythm of going up and down on Sun's member, failing to keep her moans in check. Sun marveled at the sight of Lillie as his hands gripped on her hips, wanting to assist her. One of his hands roamed to her breast as she continued to ride his cock.

"D-do you feel good, E-Elio?" Lillie gasped, her inner walls grasping on his member. Sun could only nod as he wasn't able to convey any words. His other hand gently massaged her hip as he kept up to the rhythm.

Her blonde hair splayed back and forth as he started to sit up while his cock was buried inside her slit, somewhat changing their positions. He could feel himself nearing his end, and so, he wanted to make the best of it. Lillie wrapped her legs around Sun again, finding herself to enjoy doing so, it felt sensual for her by being closer to the person she loves.

Sun's pace had quickened, his arms around Lillie's waist as he kissed her with such fervor. She returned the favor as well, feeling her end, too. Her legs tightened around him as she came for the first time. The Alola Champion had cum inside her, his sperm enveloping her insides. The couple had felt a different state after that, their first time together was truly a memorable moment.

After taking a bit to bask in their love making, Sun and Lillie stared at one another, their vision hazed by their love.

"T-that was pretty a-amazing, Lillie." Sun panted, a cocky grin on his face.

Lillie placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly to show her adoration to the man that stole her heart. "Y-yeah, it t-truly was."

Because of exhaustion overwhelming the two, they released themselves from each other for a brief moment, settling down on the bed, their bodies pressed to each other once more. They let sleep consume them, with a content expression on their faces.

Morning…

Lillie had awoken first, her eyes a bit groggy from their tryst last night. She saw Sun dozed off, a smile plastered on his face. The Aether Scientist felt a bit of pride because she was able to show her boyfriend how much she loved him, physically speaking. She proceeded to play with his black hair, her finger twirling on the strands of it.

However, Sun had let out a yawn, stretching his arms downwards as he awoke as well. "Oh, good morning to you, Lillie."

"Likewise, Sun." Lillie responded as she ended her ministration.

"Just gonna say, we need a shower." he pointed out, earning a giggle from his girlfriend.

"Yes, but before we do, I just want to point out. I was honestly expecting you to be apprehensive on the matter of being intimate more closely." she wondered.

"Well, you see," Sun began as he flushed in embarrassment, "I actually talked to Selene about my issue."

Her boyfriend's confession startled her because he had sought for advice from his cousin. "And, it didn't feel awkward to talk about in the slightest?" Lillie replied as she guided her hand to fiddle with Sun's black hair.

"Well, kinda, but she understood what I was going through," he answered, his hand placed around her back, "especially since she told me that things would work out between us."

"I mean, she's not wrong," the blonde concurred as her best friend's logic held some merit, "but I also discussed about it to Mallow."

"Oh, did you?" Sun responded as his curiosity spurred. Mallow was known to be mischievous, but to be informed of such a topic from Lillie, that was asking for trouble. "How did that go, though?"

"Basically, the same way it went with you and Selene," she revealed, though she was still flustered at the cook's last comment, "but she wanted to know what transpired between us afterwards."

Feeling a sense of fear inside, Sun was demanding Lillie if she'd spill the beans to Mallow. "Please tell me you're not really going to tell her what we did, right?"

Lillie chuckled at her boyfriend's reaction, but she had to quell him from taking it too far. "That'd be the last thing that I would do, trust me."

Relieved, Sun simply just continued to lay on his bed with the woman of his dreams. Though he truly needed a shower to get rid of the smell from their throes of passion, or else his mother was going to suspect something. "But seriously, we need a shower."

"Well then," Lillie conceded as she rose from the bed, her hand extended to her boyfriend, "come to me, Elio."

"You know, I find it quite attractive whenever you say my real name." Sun remarked with a smirk on his face.

"If you're lucky enough, it'll be more than us just taking a shower." she teased, a devilish expression forming on hers.

"Guess I can't screw this up." The Alola Champion proclaimed as he took his girlfriend's hand, letting her lead him to his bathroom.

And so, the couple had succeeded in embracing their newfound sex life, and they hoped for more memorable moments within the coming days of their lives. But they prayed that Mallow wouldn't pester them about it, and to Sun's worry, Gladion, should he find out somehow.


End file.
